


Have You Been Drinking?

by nishanightray



Series: growing attached series (juzen) [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Puns, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, set after Seven's route, well there's only one actually lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: Juzen week day2, prompt: "Drinking".Jumin’s eyes grew wide – Zen never giggled, let alone at his cat puns, unless… Jumin cleared his throat awkwardly.“Zen,” he asked slowly, “have you been drinking?”“Yeeeeaaaah. But I’m not drunk at all, you know!” And then he giggled again, seemingly unable to stop himself.Jumin quickly ended the call and called Driver Kim instead.





	Have You Been Drinking?

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is set after 'when the world finally stops' AND after the end of Seven's route (seen as though you'd played as the MC) - this means there are spoilers regarding the twins' name, MC's with Seven and Saeran lives with Seven.  
> Other notes:  
> \- since it sounds weird for me to call the main character just MC in fanfiction, I decided to use the name I've used to play. So, in this piece of fiction, MC's name is _Aria_.  
>  \- Jumin and Zen are in an established relationship.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Have You Been Drinking?**

 

**.**

As he finally finished his work for the day, Jumin let out a sigh and loosened his tie. He glanced out of the windows; it was already dark outside. Time had passed quickly as he was cooped up in his own office.

He then decided to turn on his cellphone to see if someone had contacted him. There were, quite unsurprisingly, no messages from Zen – since Jumin’d had to cancel their plans for that evening, two days before, Zen had been fully ignoring him in some sort of a petty revenge. Wondering what he’d been up to, Jumin logged in the RFA chat, hoping to find Zen there.

 **Jumin** : “Is someone here?”

A response came immediately.

 **Seven** : “Hey hey hey!”

 **Seven** : “Look who we have here! It’s…”

 **Seven** : “…(rull of drums)… (wait for it)…”

 **Seven** : “…Jumin Han!”

Jumin rolled his eyes, but answered him nonetheless.

 **Jumin:** Good evening. Are we the only ones logged in?”

As Seven was writing his answer, someone else added something – a messy string of letters, seemingly without any coherence. Jumin frowned at Zen’s name. What was he doing? Was this a new form of pettiness towards him?

 **Jumin:** What?

 **Zen** : notghibg. im perfectxly fine

 **Seven** : lololol, you have so many typos!!

 **Jumin** : Zen, where are you?

 **Zen** : not telling you, guess!!!

Okay, that was getting weird. Jumin pushed away his own thoughts, confused, and typed in.

 **Jumin** : are you… at home?

 **Zen** : noooope

 **Seven** : lolololol Jumin he’s here at mine

 **Zen** : nooo saeyoung, don’t tell him!!! it was a secrtt

As Seven uselessly pointed out his typos again, Jumin simply stared at the chat. Zen was acting weird, and he didn’t even seem angry. He then decided to call him directly, since now he knew that his phone was, at least, working just fine. For a brief moment, he thought Zen wouldn’t pick up, but instead he answered right away.

“Hi~ Who this?”

Jumin’s frown deepened. Zen’s voice sounded drowsy, almost sluggish. Was he sleeping? Had he just woke up?

“Zen. It’s me.”

“Me who? I don’t know any ‘Me’.” He said in a very silly voice, almost singing every syllable.

“Okay, got it. I’m coming right _meow_.” Jumin waited. A cat pun in this situation was risky, but it was worth testing out the waters. Zen was silent for a moment, probably weighing his options –that is, hang up or not.

And then he did the most unexpected of all things.

He _giggled_.

Jumin’s eyes grew wide – Zen never giggled, let alone at his cat puns, unless… Jumin cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Zen,” he asked slowly, “have you been drinking?”

“Yeeeeaaaah. But I’m not drunk at all, you know!” And then he giggled again, seemingly unable to stop himself.

Jumin quickly ended the call and called Driver Kim instead.

.

.

.

.

As soon as Jumin called him, Seven answered in a cheerful voice.

“Jumin? Hey man, where are you? You logged out so fast!”

“Saeyoung. I’m right here, outside your house. Open up the doors.”

“Ah, don’t you know Arabic?”

“ _Saeyoung_.” He knew his tone had a sensible edge that Seven couldn’t possibly miss. “Your beloved cars are at a mere ten meters from me. Don’t tempt me.”

Unsurprisingly, Seven opened up at once – Jumin’s driving was infamous, and Jumin was too unpredictable. Jumin felt a sense of satisfaction for having succeeded in scaring Seven enough, but his amusement was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread as he entered his house and saw what the other RFA members were up to.

Seven was sitting on the sofa, arms encircling Aria to keep her safe while she was sleeping soundly against him; both the tips of his ears and his nape were flushed, although not as much as Yoosung’s. The blond was completely abandoned over the table, with his face hidden in his arms. If it wasn’t for the tiny hiccups coming from him, Jumin would have thought he was dead. Cans of beer were scattered on the table and on the floor. Saeran was nowhere to be found, but that wasn’t surprising; he was always edgy, easily ticked off and hostile to such noisy, untidy gatherings, so he had probably shut himself off in his own room since long ago.

Jumin looked at Seven, who nodded towards the bathroom.

“He suddenly said he wanted to shower when I told him you were coming.”

Jumin didn’t even spare another glance at him and ran to the bathroom, only to find Zen sitting in the bathtub, shirtless but still with pants on, blankly staring at his phone as though he hadn’t known what to do with it after their call had ended. When Jumin stepped in the room, Zen twitched and looked up – his face lightened up at once, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose heavily flushed.

“Jumin!” he said, but then he suddenly frowned, his face clouded. He had probably remembered that he was supposed to be angry at him. Jumin sighed and kneeled by the bathtub side, then took Zen’s face in his hands and looked thoroughly at him. He was a mess –his hair were untied, falling untidily on his shoulders, his pants were wrinkled and wet around his ankles, and he was shoeless. He was still the damn prettiest guy Jumin knew. He stared at his eyes, red circled and languid and almost liquid. Jumin let his fingers caress his cheeks slowly, pushing some hair behind his ears.

“Why… Why are you here?” Zen muttered, pouting, but he didn’t put up any resistance, leaning instead in the touch. He was probably too focused on other things, such as the difficulty of producing coherent thoughts – it seemed like he’d needed a great concentration just to utter that simple question.

 “I came to pick you up. C’mon, let’s go,” Jumin said, then stood up and put his arms around the other man to help him stand up. Zen stumbled; he had been drinking quite a lot. He still managed to scoff and muttered something Jumin didn’t quite catch.

As he helped Zen going out of the bathtub, he wondered where his shoes might have been. Or his shirt. Perhaps the best thing to do would have been taking him home just like that, and coming back later to find what he’d lost. He was lost in these thoughts when Zen suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in a breath-taking kiss. A soft cry of surprise left Jumin’s lips as their teeth clacked against each other a bit, but Zen didn’t seem to care and pulled him down further, licking into his mouth hungrily. Not wanting to upset him, Jumin let him, still encircling the other’s body with his arms to prevent him from falling. When Zen was done, he separated their mouths with an embarrassingly loud noise and looked at him smugly.

 “ _Hah_ ,” he  exhaled, “how did you like _that_.”

Jumin didn’t know what to say, but it didn’t seem important as Zen kissed him again, this time more softly.

“You don’t have time to be with me, but still like me… I’m glad…” he murmured, hiding his flushed face in his neck. "I was worried... because I like you so much... I can't bear it..." 

Jumin felt his whole body grow warm at the realization that Zen had been worrying about something like that and made a mental note to talk about it the next day (supposing Zen would be willing to, which he doubted), since in that moment Zen wasn’t certainly in his right mind.

“Of course I still like you,” Jumin said, and started dragging him out of the bathroom. The people in the other room were still as he’d left them. Seven nodded to him.

“Going away? Goodnight~” he said, sounding amused and maybe a little sleepy. Jumin greeted him, managed to leave his house and brought Zen to where Driver Kim was expecting them.

.

.

.

.

Next morning, when Zen aroused from his sleep, a horrible headache hit him with the sheer force of a hammer. Mumbling, he fell back on his pillow and noticed the arm resting on his stomach – Jumin was sleeping right new to him, cuddling to him. He was wearing a wrinkled shirt, as though he didn’t have time to change before going to sleep. Zen looked on himself, finding that, on the other hand, he had no shirt whatsoever. Slowly but surely, flashbacks of the evening before returned to him. He looked at Jumin and blushed fiercely, remembering how he had pathetically clung to him, kissed him and then…

Trying not to think at his currently predicament, he covered his face with his hands and muttered dramatically, “God, what did I say?!”

“You said you like me,” Jumin murmured, taking him by surprise. Zen let out a soft gasp as Jumin lifted himself up a little and touched the back of his hands with a light kiss. “So, did you miss me that much?”

“I-I didn’t! You jerk! It’s your fault for cancelling plans, anyway –”

Jumin interrupted him by taking his hands away from his face and kissing him soundly.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

 


End file.
